Sonic Unleashed a Fanfic
by Zephefula
Summary: Go through the journey of Sonic Unleashed my version on what the game story line is like. Based on what was leaked about the game, so it might not be that accurate. Now just using notes that I have.
1. Eggman's Scheme

Sonic Unleashed a Fanfic

Notice:

None of the characters (save for some OC's) are not mine as with the basic story plot. Those all belong to SEGA. This fanfic is made for fun not profit. This fanfic was partly inspired by Kamala11.

Chapter 1

Eggman's Scheme

"Muhahahah!" cackles Dr. Eggman. "My space fleet is ready to make the world into my Eggman Empire!" A siren yells about the bridge on the flag ship. "Wha… That Hedgehog!" screams Eggman at Sonic the Hedgehog when Eggman see Sonic.

Sonic starts running towards the bridge of the ship when Eggman calls to attack at Sonic. Sonic being the fastest creature alive easily dodges the in coming attacks. Eggman's robots try to Sonic, but Sonic easily destroys them.

"If you what something done right do it yourself," Eggman told himself, as he climbed into his battle suit. Leaping into battle against Sonic, with guns ablaze.

Sonic having no problem dodging and spinning his way from harm taunts Eggman, "Come on, Eggman is this the best you got."

"You best not believe that Sonic, but let my give you a HAND," yells Eggman as his battle suit's arm shoots off toward Sonic.

With an about face Sonic runs away from the metallic hand that is coming towards him. Missiles are going off in front of Sonic, forcing him to slow down. Looking behind him he sees the metal hand about to grab him. This made him jump, a big mistake on his part for the metal hand grabbed him. Now that Sonic was in the grasp of Eggman, the metal hand that now held Sonic returned to it's master.

"Well Sonic any last words before I grind you into paste," gloated Eggman.

"Yeah just one," stated Sonic. "Chaos Control!"

As Sonic called out the power of the Chaos Emeralds that he had on him; the power of the Chaos Emeralds transformed Sonic into Super Sonic. While Eggman was trying to squash Sonic into oblivion before he could complete his transformation. Just as Eggman was bringing the other arm up to crush Sonic a violent explosion erupted from Eggman's suit's hands. 

Super Sonic hovered in front of Eggman for a moment. With a flash of golden light Super Sonic speed off. Destroying spaced ships at his wake, before he came back to the flag ship. To confront Eggman before dealing with his last ship.

"It's over Eggman," told Super Sonic to Eggman. "Your space fleet is gone, and your all that is left." 

"Wait just a moment Sonic," pleads Eggman. "After all you don't want anything to happen to your friend now, do we?"

Pressing a button on the consol in the suit Eggman shows that he has Knuckles some where, unconscious. Not wanting to take any chances that Eggman would do to his friend Super Sonic backs off.

"Now there's a nice Hedgehog," smirked Eggman.

"Let my friend go," shouts Super Sonic.

"Now Sonic, where would the point of me holding him. When you have already have beaten me?"

"Then release Knuckles!"

"Oh, but I will Sonic if you do me one small favor."

"What is it Eggman."

"Just to get some readings of someone who is using the power of the Chaos Emeralds."

"Only if you promise to release my friend," demands Sonic who thought that this was a very reasonable deal.

"Then follow me to my scanning chamber Sonic," Eggman in an interject voice.

Going into the bowels of the space trip to the scanning chamber. The room is a decent size and is circular, but there is nothing there to suggest that it is for scanning objects, save for a window above looking in.

"Well Eggman this doesn't look like much of a scanning room, but a storage room," comments Super Sonic.

"On the floor are the scanning arms, that fold on to the floor perfectly," states Eggman. "This is so that I can bring in large items in for scanning."

"Well lets get this show on the road," exclaims Super Sonic.

"Sonic you just stand in the middle of the room," explains Eggman. "While I close the room, and head up to the observatory up there." Eggman Points to the window above. "There is were I will be taking a energy reading out put, and then you are free to go."

"And Knuckles," questions Super Sonic.

"And of course your little friend too," hurried Eggman.

"Well then hurry up slow pock," calls Super Sonic.

Eggman closes the door to the room, and then pushes some buttons an the side panel. After inputting the commands into consol, Eggman rushes of the room that he side that he would be at.

Inside Super Sonic sees some of the "scanners" pop up from the ground, but doesn't think much of it.

"Well Sonic I'm going to begin the scanning process," Eggman's voice echoes into the room.

All of the "scanners" become active as the machine turns on. Super Sonic then notices something is off. His power was fading from him, and the Chaos Emeralds were exiting his body.

"So Sonic you have probably noticed that your energy is dropping," gloats Eggman. "This chamber was made to extracted the energy from the Chaos Emeralds. But there was a problem I didn't have the right kind of converter for the Chaos Emeralds power. So instead of trying to make the right part I thought why not use my worst enemy. For you will probably won't survive this extraction. Just so that you don't feel to bad Sonic your friend is safe, because I never had your friend. Hahahaha!"

By the time Eggman was finished with his little spiel. Sonic has reverted to his normal self, and is now in considerable pain. If Sonic could he would of gotten away, but he was being suspended in midair by the power converters. Though at that moment even if he weren't suspended, Sonic was now to weak to escape on his own.

"A few more minutes and the Egg Power Canon will be fully charged," commented Eggman with glee.

Sonic now was on the floor of the chamber, for he no longer had enough energy to be suspended in midair. Everything right now in Sonic hurt, breathing hurt, kneeling hurt, heck even his quills hurt! Trying now as a last stitch effort to get out of there. Sonic slams his hand down to try to get in a better crawling position.

"The Canon is now ready to fire," a computerized voice said.

"Fire," cried Eggman as he pushed a button.

The entire chamber floods with a menacing violet light. For the chamber is really the barrel of the canon. The canon fires off at the world with devastating force; that the world is starting to separate into seven pieces.

Meanwhile as the canon cools off Sonic is now in terrible pain. Eggman is watching as he hopes that this is the hero's last breath. Slowly Sonic's fur bleeds from its cobalt blue to a dark navy blue, and with patches of silver blue to replace the peach colors that were on him. As his quills change color they also change in texture, becoming more like fur. The pain that Sonic feels intensifies as he becomes much larger in size. His arms are still growing even though his body seems to have stopped growing, but not just the length of a few more inches. They were becoming wider and thicker, including his hands that have now burst form the confines of his gloves. Now on his hands on each finger was a menacing looking claw. His teeth that were normal in his jaw grew into canines that were once his incisors, and his normal canines grew in length. Once all of this was complete Sonic gave a howl of pain, and for all those there could see that his once emerald green eyes were now dulled to a forest green.

Eggman who was shocked by this radical transformation that Sonic had undergone. For if he was not there he would not of believed that this was Sonic at all. For even Sonic's trade marked shoes had changed to a red and white spiked cleats.

"_If Sonic has changed this much to the point of virtually no recognition at sight,"_ Dr. Eggman thought. _"Then he might now have the mind of a beast. I have got to get rid of him."_

_Eggman quickly opens the airlock side of the canon. Sonic still disoriented by his transformation barely holds on to the floor. Without much to grab on to Sonic is hurled out of the space ship towards Mobius at a time of dawn._


	2. Rome Sunset

I do not own anything that relates to Sonic Unleashed or any of the characters that are in this fan fiction, they all belong to SEGA. What had superb this fan fiction is Kamala11 so some ideas may come into this fic.

Chapter 2

Rome Sunset

Sonic who early this morning landed on Mobius from outer space. The impact from landing, the pain that he was in, and the exhaustion left Sonic asleep in the crater that he landed in. Now it was late evening almost dusk when Sonic was coming too.

"Wha… What happened," questioned Sonic groggily. "Was it all a dream?"

Looking at his gloveless hands said that what he remembered was not at all a dream, or nightmare.

"Well at least that's over," joked Sonic about that strange transformation. If only he knew how wrong that statement was, and how much he would wish that it was true.

Looking around Sonic notice that he was in a hole, or crater. Climbing out of the crater that was made from his impact onto Mobius.

"Well that was some landing," commented Sonic looking at the crater.

Looking around the area Sonic sees a city close by. Without knowing what is really going on Sonic runs toward the city. When entering the city Sonic notices that the area there is practically abandoned.

"_This is kind of depressing,"_ thought Sonic as he raced on by. _"I hope the rest of the city is alright."_

Kicking up his pace Sonic sped off at 300 mph to the center of the city. Now the city is looking much nicer and more lived in. Quickly stopping to look at the famous wishing fountain in the middle of the square. Sonic hears of an explosion nearby; being the curious hedgehog that he was sonic left to check it out.

In an open square nearby was a group of Eggman's robots. The reason for the explosion was to scare the people away from the area.

"Hey bolts for brains looking for me," hollered Sonic at the robots.

"Primary mission finished," computed the robots. "Secondary objective is destroy Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well buddy I'm right here. So catch me if you can!"

The robots rush in to grab Sonic moving at a mediocre pace towards Sonic. At the last second when the robots were about to grab Sonic he disappeared from sight.

"Man when will Eggman make a robot that can put up a good fight," yawns Sonic 30 feet behind the robots.

One of the robots started to turn around and was boosting up its rocket engines to leave the area. "Leaving with primary target acquired," drones the robot.

Well Sonic didn't want the robot to leave with whatever the robot was carrying. Leaping into the air Sonic begins to start his Homing Attack. Hitting the robot so hard that the robot exploded. The other robots that saw this now needed what the fleeing robot carried. Though they had to go through one cobalt blue hedgehog to retrieve their prize.

Sonic notice that in the wreckage that the destroyed robot was a Chaos Emerald, but there was something different about this Emerald. The inner glow that is associated with all the Emeralds is missing, and now looked dull like the energy was sucked right out of it. The sound of charging robots came to Sonic's ears. Without really thinking Sonic jumped into the air with the Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Hey bolts for brains," calls Sonic to the robots. "Why does Eggman want the Chaos Emerald for?"

"None of your concern Hedgehog," came the mechanic reply of a robot.

"Oh well," Sonic said with a bored tone. "See ya later slow mos."

With that Sonic speeds off back the way that he came from. To only stop back at the fountain to think on what Eggman might be planning.

"Why in the world would Eggman want the Chaos Emeralds now that they don't have any power," questions Sonic.

The sky now is turning into a nice orange color as the sun begins to set. Sonic now had his thoughts interrupted by the growling that was his stomach.

"Hehe," Sonic laughs sheepishly. "I haven't eaten a thing all day. Boy, what I wouldn't give for a chilly dog right now."

Taking a sniff Sonic smells the spicy aroma of his favorite food, chilly dogs. Looking around the square Sonic spies a chilly dog vendor. Now practically drooling Sonic rushes over to the chilly dog stand.

"Two chilly dogs to go," orders Sonic at the vendor.

"Coming right up sir," replies the chilly dog vendor, as he makes the chilly dogs that Sonic ordered.

"Thank you," replies Sonic as he pays the chilly dog vendor for the chilly dogs.

"Have a nice evening," calls out the vendor as Sonic walks off eating his chilly dogs.

Rounding around a corner that Sonic was on a street that he was on earlier that day as he was polishing off his last chilly dog. He was now hidden from sight from those in the square, just as the sun was now hidden by the horizon.


	3. Night at Rome

Hey there sorry it took so long to write these chapters I have been getting ready for midterms in college. So I have been busy studying to hopefully ace them.

"Growl bark grrrr bark (Sonic is trying to say something)."

_Sonic writing something out._

Chapter 3

Night at Rome

Behind the corner of the square Sonic was in pain again hidden from view of everyone in the square. This time Sonic was not delirious with pain as he began his second of many other changes that he would be making through out the adventure. So Sonic could feel his body growing and changing as time progress through the now nightly transformation. At one point Sonic began to scream, but quickly that scream turned into an anguished howl.

Well all that noise brought the vendor that sold Sonic those chilly dogs earlier toward street that Sonic was on. That vendor when he saw Sonic who had just finished his transformation, saw a whimpering beastly monster on the road next to the square.

Sonic who now notice the chilly dog vendor standing over him. So logically Sonic tried to speak to him.

"Whine grrr whimper, woof (What did you put in those chilly dogs, buddy?)," Sonic incoherently asked.

The poor vender was like any other person and screamed out with fright, "M-m-MOSTER!!!"

Unfortunately for Sonic his hearing is now much more sensitive than normal. So to him that yell was as loud as a fog horn in his ears. Trying to muffle the sound to a more manageable level Sonic had his hands over his ears. While Sonic was slightly disoriented by the ringing in his ears a small mob had formed at the entrance to the square.

"Woof bark grrr (Nice lungs there.)" said Sonic. "Whimper whine (Could you turn it down?)"

The small mob that saw was a monstrous creature that was barking at them. This only intensified the fear that they had when they saw Sonic in his current form. So now with true mob mentality the group of people charged at Sonic with killer intent.

Well Sonic saw that they were charging at him with intent to do harm to him; so like anyone else in that situation he run away for all his worth. Though when he was running down the street he notice that he was only a little faster than a normal person, and not the insane speeds that he usually runs at.

"Why am I going so slow right now," the questioning thought that Sonic had while running away from the mob. "I need to go faster than this if I want to get out of this unscathed."

Just as Sonic completed that thought a stone was thrown at him, and hit his back making him lose his footing to fall forward. Well not wanting to fall on his face Sonic thrust one of his hands in front of himself. Then instinct started to act on itself by this action, because Sonic started to run on all fours. This got Sonic's attention for he was now faster than the mob of people behind him. Though this still didn't get rid of the mob behind him. Noticing an opening just ahead that led to the entrance of a alley.

The mob notice that Sonic turned into the alley just ahead. They all had thoughts that they would be able to rid the world of the monster, because that alley is a dead end with no way out. When they turned around the corner they found nothing there, but a few over turned trash cans.

A few minutes earlier.

Sonic just rounded around the corner into the alley. He now noticed that the alley that was to be his escape was a dead end. Sonic knew that he couldn't get out in time before the mob came into the alley. There was no place to go, no man hole to crawl down into, and no place to go but up. The lowest ledge to grab onto was about 9 feet up. With no other options Sonic leaped up and stretched as far as he could to grab the ledge above him. Though to his surprise his arms were actually stretching to grab the ledge above. Pulling himself up Sonic was out of sight just as the mob ran into the alley.

As the mob began to look around the alley in search of the monster that was Sonic. While the mob searched below Sonic was doing his best to no make a sound that would alert them that he was just above them. After what felt like an eternity to Sonic the people of the mob started to leave one by one; thinking that they were all just imagining the monster.

Shortly after the last person left Sonic let a sigh of relief, and leaned back only to fall onto a flat roof. Getting up Sonic now had moment to examine himself since that agonizing pain, and the trouble that had followed after that. Looking at his hands Sonic immediately noticed was that his hands were huge compared to normal, with each finger tipped with an menacing looking claw. Now Sonic was glad that he didn't replace his gloves earlier. Then were his arms gone was the peach colored fur, for now was a dark navy blue, and instead of the slender shape of his arms were now big and bulky. Defiantly not liking what he just saw Sonic looked up sharply, and closed his eyes.

"Whine whimper (It's not real.)" whispered Sonic quietly to himself, but only to hear animal sounds coming from his throat. "Bark! (What!)"

At this point Sonic was hoping that what he saw a moment ago was only an illusion. Keeping his arms at his sides Sonic tipped his head to look straight down at himself. Opening his eyes Sonic was thoroughly disappointed that he was wrong about what he saw was not an illusion. For he saw his once peach spot was now a silver blue, and the quills around it was the dark navy blue, not the cobalt blue that he was proud of. Then there were his legs that had changed a little, they were a little thicker to probably help support his upper half weight, and the color was that dark navy blue. Now came the last place that he could look without a mirror was his feet; the basic look didn't really change, but there was a metal spiked band were the white band on his sneakers was, and underside was spiked making his shoes cleats. The only thing that seems to have not of changed was his white socks that he always wears with his shoes, but they sort off looked out of place with all of the changes that Sonic had gone through.

Thinking of what he sounded like a moment earlier Sonic tried to make words come out of him, but only got doglike sounds out. Rubbing his head in frustration Sonic noticed that he no longer had quills on his person, but soft fur covering his entire body. Now Sonic felt completely defenseless, because he didn't have his speed to get away from trouble, nor his sharp quills to protect him.

A sudden sound nearby made Sonic realized that this was not the best place to stay put. Remembering the slums of the outer city on how they were disserted would be much better than here. Sonic started towards the far side of the roof in the right direction. Looking over the edge of the roof Sonic notice that there were people down there, and he would cause a panic if he went down there. Looking around Sonic noticed that there were lamp posts high above the street that ran hopefully near to the slums. Still he being the same hedgehog in Sonic's way of thought, Sonic jumped into the idea of quickly swinging lamp post to lamp post without a second thought. Well Sonic is one lucky guy, because his plan worked. For Sonic's new arms stretched the rest of the distance that his jump missed, making that way of travel work.

After an hour of traveling by lamp post Sonic had finally was at the entrance to the slums of the city. Walking into the abandoned part of the city Sonic had learned that his normal few minute run could be hours by a normal person standard time. This was an eye opener to him now having to basically run at a similar speed as everyone else. Now the slums entrance was no longer visible from were he was standing.

Sonic's sharper hearing heard the sound of aggressive creatures getting ready to attack whatever came around the corner. Looking down at his now clawed hands Sonic decided to charge in and fight off the aggressors. Jumping around the corner Sonic swiped with his claws the nearest creature, without really looking at what he was swiping at. Now looking the group of creatures Sonic could see that they were not wild animals, but glowing blue and purple monsters. The monsters taking their opponents' distraction jumped up to bite Sonic; well all but one missed. The one monster was holding onto Sonic's right forearm tightly. Sonic let out a yelp of pain when he was bitten. Now Sonic was fighting with his all to get away alive from these monsters. The last of the monsters that was slain was the one that was on his arm, which was killed in a way that made Sonic cringe at what he did. The thing is that Sonic bit the monster with his own jaws crushing the spine.

Leaving the battle field Sonic was slightly bleeding, but it would stop soon. Walking off Sonic started to look for shelter for the night. When Sonic started to hear the sound of a battle that was nearby. Being the hero that he was Sonic started to run towards the sound as fast as he currently could. At about a block away from the battle Sonic jumped up to the roof to see what was going on.

In the clearing in front of the building Sonic was on was Knuckles fighting Eggman's robots, in front of some sort of shrine. They must have been fighting for about an hour, because Knuckles looked tired and beat up. In the back of the robot force was a robot with a viewer with Eggman looking through it. There was a pause in the fighting for a moment.

"Knuckles I know that you are the one that had to have destroyed my robots earlier today," accused Eggman towards Knuckles. This made Sonic worried for his friend that was being blamed for what he did. Eggman continued his accusing Knuckles with, "I know that you have the Chaos Emerald that my robots collected this evening, but I am a reasonable man. So if you give me back my Emerald I will walk away without harming you."

"I told you Eggman that I don't have any Chaos Emeralds," panted Knuckles.

"Maybe I should tell you with what I did to Sonic earlier," commented Eggman. Sonic's ears perked up in finding out why Eggman though that he didn't take the Chaos Emerald in the first place. "And then you will sees that I mean business."

"Like you could do anything to Sonic, Eggman," retorted Knuckles.

"Well then you see I did do something to that meddlesome Hedgehog. I finally killed him."

"Impossible."

"Yes it is. You see Knuckles I drained Sonic of all of the chaos energy from him. Then when I was done I dropped him from space back down to Mobius."

Sonic who loved to foil Dr. Eggman's plans, spatially those that involved him. Jumped from the roof towards the large group and made the landing in front of Knuckles. Knuckles of course was getting ready to fight what he thought was a new foe, but Eggman's reaction was in absolute shock that Sonic was still alive.

"Sonic how in the world did you survive the landing back onto Mobius," questions the now frustrated evil genius.

Knuckles was shocked that this monstrous looking creature was his friend Sonic. "Sonic," Knuckles asked in a cautious tone.

"Woof (Yep.)," said Sonic as he turned his head towards Knuckles with a smile and a thumbs up. Knuckles flinched slightly at now seeing his friend's new face.

Relaxing slightly Knuckles teased, "Can you fight like that or are you helpless at the moment? Cause we're going to have to fight all of them off."

"Grrrr (That's not a problem)," growls Sonic getting ready for another fight for the night.

"Well, well, well," chimes Eggman. "It looks like Sonic can no longer communicate properly. Eggbots, ATTACK THEM BOTH!"

All of the robots in the area started to charge towards Sonic and Knuckles. Knuckles was doing his usual beat up a single robot at a time thing. Sonic on the other hand was shredding two or three robots at a time with his claws. With a single hand Sonics claws tore through the metal of one or two, and with both hands Sonic at times could take down four at once. Well the robots quickly dwindled down until the screen viewer robot was left.

Deciding to have a last laugh at Eggman Sonic removed the Chaos Emerald from one of the spikes of fur on his head.

"YOU HAD MY CHAOS EMERALD HEDGEHOG," screamed Eggman at Sonic. Before Sonic's free clawed hand ran through the robot destroying it.

"So you're the one that took Eggman's Emerald," stated Knuckles with a sigh. "Why didn't you say anything that you are the one that took it?"

"Grrr bark woof (I can't talk.)," barked Sonic literally.

Realizing that Sonic really couldn't speak in a way that Knuckles could understand. Knuckles then began to look at the Chaos Emerald with a keen eye, but refused to touch it when Sonic offered for Knuckles to hold it. When Knuckles was done he was surprised that Sonic was not effected by the Emerald in this state, because any living creature that touched them at this point they would become very weak at this moment. Then remembering what Eggman had said about Sonic being drained of ALL of his chaos energy, might be why he wasn't being effected.

"Hey, Sonic," called Knuckles as he ran up the steps of the shrine. "Come over here, and bring that Chaos Emerald."

Not really knowing what was going on Sonic followed his friend at a quick pace. Knuckles notice that Sonic was running on all fours going as fast as he could in his current form.

Not wanting to pass up a chance to turn Sonic's own words against him Knuckles said, "I'm waiting Sonic."

Sonic who didn't like being reminded that he was slow by his standards just snorted in displeasure.

"Hey I only did it because," explained Knuckles. "This might be one of the only time that I will actually be faster than you. Now come on we need to put the Chaos Emerald in this temple."

Having caught up to Knuckles Sonic realized that he was now taller than Knuckles by almost 2 feet. Hearing about the Emerald got Sonic thinking that Knuckles needed the Emerald got it out to give it to him.

"You're the one that is going to carry the Emerald Sonic," said Knuckles backing away from the Emerald, like it carried the pelage. "So come on after, we're done we can get some sleep here."

In the middle of the shrine was a pillar in the single room. On the top of the pillar was an indent in the stone large enough for a Chaos Emerald to fit in snugly.

"Put the Chaos Emerald in the indent on the pillar," explained Knuckles.

Carefully Sonic put the Chaos Emerald into the indent that was a perfect fit for the Emerald. After the Emerald was in the resting place Sonic started to look around to see if anything was happening. Nothing was happening, but Sonic felt this strange urge rising up inside of him. His body then stopped listening to his own conscious and went on pure instinct. Throwing back his head Sonic angst his will let off a howl that sounded like the whole city could hear it.

"Aaaarrrrrrroooooooo," the shrine echoed the sound of Sonic's howl. The sound seemed to have had an impact on the shrine. For all of the walls and floors became clean, and there behind the pillar was a large wall decorated framed mirror sparkling like new.

Still not knowing what he currently looked like, Sonic ran towards the mirror. Looking at his new face for the first time Sonic was frightened of himself. His peach muzzle was now a silver blue, just like his chest. The once emerald green eyes that he had, had dimmed to a forest green making them look feral. Sonic opened his mouth, but instantly regretted doing so. For now he had menacing looking fangs that had replaced his incisors, but thankfully not his molars.

Knuckles looking at the shrine that seemed to have been restored by placing the Chaos Emerald in the pillar and Sonic's howl. Though when his friend did that Knuckles was afraid that Sonic lost all control of his body and would attack him next. Watching Sonic go to the mirror to examine himself, made Knuckles wince for Sonic didn't look nice at all. This made Knuckles wonder on how his friend ended looking like a monster. Then a thought popped into Knuckles head when the thought of the draining that Eggman did to him gave him a idea of what happened, though explaining it to Sonic might prove difficult. For he was curtain that Sonic would have questions for him, but with out his ability to talk would prove difficult. Though Sonic was in control of his body, that maybe, just maybe that he could write what he wanted to sat to Knuckles by writing it out.

"Sonic," yelled Knuckles at Sonic snapping him out of looking at his new image, and looking at Knuckles. "I have an idea why your like this, and a way to communicate what you want to say. Lets step outside for a moment."

Sonic who has been wanting to tell Knuckles of what Eggman did to the Chaos Emeralds barreled out the door to the dirt covered ground. Knuckles followed chuckling at Sonic's antics, for if there was one thing that loved to do almost as much as running was talking. Finding a stink Knuckles gives the stick to Sonic to use, and Sonic not getting what the stick is for was about to throw it away, when suddenly.

"Don't throw that stick Sonic," snapped Knuckles at Sonic. "Just use it to write in the dirt on the things that you need to say."

Now getting the idea Sonic begins to write out, _Eggman didn't tell you everything about the draining._

This got the Echidna's attention immediately. Looking Sonic dead in the eye he waved him on to explain further.

_It's true that he took the chaos energy from me,_ began Sonic. _But he didn't tell you that he also took the Chaos Emeralds energy too. By using me as the converter for that energy for his machine._

With wide eyes Knuckles now had good picture of what was happening, and none of it was really good.

"Sonic, if what you say is true then we are all in big trouble," Knuckles said solemnly. "Your transformation might be from that your body no longer has any chaos energy in it, thus making it susceptible to the chaos energies around us. So hopefully by first light you be back to normal, but you will most likely transform back to what you are right now time from time. Since you were the one that the Chaos Emeralds' energy was forcefully extracted from, only you can put each Emerald in its shrine. Until then you will have no chaos energy of your own. I also believe that Eggman has unleashed the dark beast that sleeps in the center of the plant, and the power of the Chaos Emeralds keep it there. Now that they are powerless the dark beast shale awaken."

_So all I have to do is find the Chaos Emeralds,_ Sonic writes once more on the ground. _And put them in a shrine like this one._

"Just so you know Sonic," points out Knuckles. "That all the shrines are all around the world, but the Emeralds should be somewhere near the shrines."

With the adrenalin now out of Sonic's system now felt extremely tired. Opening his jaw wide at an yawn passing through his jaws. Turning back to the shrine Sonic walks drowsily inside. Knuckles already guessing what the werehog was up to followed him inside. After this nights adventure they deserved a good nights sleep, because after all the rest of the questions could wait until morning.


	4. Heading to London University

I am trying to finish this before the game comes out, though it looks like I will be unable to accomplish my goal. So reviews would be welcomed on what I need to improve on, and some impute on what you think of where I am going on this. But not to worry I'm going to finish this the way that I have planned it out. To answer majora999 comment about Sonic the Werehog's inability to talk is, yes. For I liked the idea of the challenge it would be for Sonic who likes to talk a lot. Though I get the feeling that Sonic will be able to talk in ether form in the game.

Chapter 4

Heading to London University

Just as the sun poked over the horizon the two mobians were awaken with a start in the Chaos Shrine. Sonic was once more in pain as he was shrinking back to his normal size. His dark navy blue and silver blue fur bled back into Sonic's normal cobalt blue and peach quills. The huge arms that Sonic once had, became normal size and shape. The spiked cleats that he was wearing melted back into his red and white running sneakers. The fangs in his mouth returned to their normal shape. Sonic's emerald eyes sprang open as the transformation was complete, leaving him panting on the floor.

Poor Knuckles was wakened up by Sonic who had yelped like a dog that had just been stricken by someone. Seeing no one that was attacking him or Sonic, but Sonic was curled up in pain. The feeling of helpless on the fact that there was nothing that he could do to help his friend out. Knuckles could only watch in fascination, and horror as his friend's monstrous form changed back to his normal form. When the transformation was finished Sonic was on the floor panting. Though the whole thing only took about a minute, but to the two friends in the room the whole thing seemed to take much longer.

There was a moment of silence after the transformation was complete. Now that both were both wide awake the air became full of a low growling sound. Knuckles was looking around for an animal that was making that sound. Only to find Sonic looking at his stomach sheepishly.

"Hehe… Guess it's time for breakfast," stated Sonic.

"Well nice to finally understand you Sonic," replied Knuckles. "Though I think that you're going to have to live your hunger."

"Come on Knuckles it's morning there has got to be a place open," whined Sonic.

"The sun has just risen into the sky. No store would be open at this time of day."

"Well I guess that I could just go for my morning run then."

Knuckles realizes that Sonic is about to take off to who knows where, and quickly grabs Sonic's arm.

"Wait just one moment there Sonic," growls out Knuckles trying to keep Sonic from running off.

"Come on, Knuckles," complains Sonic. "I was just going to go to get a bite to eat."

"Sonic, we need to get those Chaos Emeralds back fast."

"I'm the fastest thing alive Knuckles."

"What about when you change into that creature?"

That one line from Knuckles made Sonic stop struggling to get away.

"Good. Now that you're listening to what I have to say, I know were another Chaos Shrine is."

Not wanting to transform back into the werehog. Sonic threw Knuckles onto his back forgetting about breakfast.

"Point the way Knuckles," Sonic ordered quickly.

"Just head towards the London University," Knuckles automatically replies.

Sonic just takes off in the direction towards London at full speed. A few hours later Sonic stops at the edge of shore leading to London. Taking off again along the shore; trying to find a ferry that would take them across the sea. After an hour they came into an town that had a ferry that went to England. But the sign said that the ferry would come in about 2 more hours.

So while waiting for the ferry to come into the harbor, Sonic and Knuckles went to an dinner to have the most needed lunch. So they had quickly ordered their food went the waitress came the first time.

"So Sonic," tried Knuckles to ease the wait for their food. "What was it like last night?"

"When it first happened it was painful," answered Sonic looking down at the counter. "And I didn't even know that I changed. That was until I was running away from a mob that was on my tail."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow to the idea that an mob that was after his friend. Though when he thought about his appearance at the time he could understand. For if Eggman had dent said anything he would of mistook Sonic as an enemy.

"Though if it weren't so serous at the time," continued Sonic knocking Knuckles out of his train of though. "I would of probably let go of the ledge that I pulled up onto the low roof."

At this moment Sonic looked up at Knuckles to gauge his reaction at what he was going to say next.

"You probably didn't notice during the fighting last night," spoke Sonic just before he dropped his voice so that others couldn't hear him save for Knuckles. "You see Knuckles last night my arms could stretch in length."

Boy Sonic was happy that he was watching Knuckles face. For he was witnessing something that one doesn't see every day. An Echidna with an completely shocked look upon his face. Giving a small smile since the topic came up.

At this time the waitress came by with their food, thus making further conversation pointless. For their stomachs reminded them that they have not eaten a thing since they had waked up. So they were going at the food a bit like starved animals. When they had finished their meal they paid the waitress in the diner, and left to catch the ferry to London.

Since people now tend to fly over the sea to get to England the ferry was pretty much disserted of passengers. Leaving the two Mobians a long ride to the shore on the other side. While taking off from the harbor Sonic realized something about what Knuckles had said, and went to ask him.

"Hey Knux," called Sonic.

"What do you want now Sonic," snapped Knuckles.

"Just that I just noticed that you, seemed to have an idea of when I will change again."

"Yeah that I do."

"Well when is it?"

"Just remember Sonic, I'm not completely certain that it will happen at that time."

"I don't care about if it's right or not. I just have to know."

"You will more than likely change at dusk tonight, because that is a time when the chaos energy is at its peek. Then also just as likely revert back at dawn by the same reasons at dusk."

Hearing this looked up into the sky to see were the sun was. Realizing that dusk was at least 6 hours away Sonic relaxed slightly with the knowledge that he wouldn't transform any minute. Though now trying to change topic to get out of uncomfortable territory.

"You should know Knuckles that I fought two battles last night," stated Sonic.

Knuckles looked over to Sonic and replied, "so that was how you knew that you could fight."

"Yeah, but those creatures were looked like nothing that I've seen."

"Creatures?"

"Yep. They looked creepy with the their glowing blue and purple bodies."

Knuckles looked very worried about the creatures that Sonic fought last night.

"Then," Knuckles started solemnly. "We don't have much time until the Dark Beast comes out, and brings about doomsday for us all. For those beasts that you saw last night were, the Dark Beast's minions running about."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it right now," started Sonic offhandedly. "So until then I'll go take a nap."

So Sonic just slept the whole way to the harbor in London. Though now there was about an hour of daylight left. So to make up for lost time Sonic had Knuckles on his back to run at his usually insane speeds. This made short work on arriving at the London University before dusk.

"Wait just a moment Sonic," Knuckles said quickly.

"We don't have time right now Knuckles," retorted Sonic at a fast pace.

"I know Sonic," explained Knuckles. "But I know a Professor that might of already found the Chaos Emerald."

The word "Chaos Emerald" had gotten Sonic's full attention.

"Good now that you see what I'm talking about lets go," commanded Knuckles leading Sonic to the Professor's office. When they had gotten to the door Knuckles started knocking on the door.

"Who is it," questioned a voice inside.

"Hey Professor," greeted Knuckles. "You haven't forgotten your expiation buddy, have you?"

"Hold on a minute Knuckles," the Professor said happily. "And I'll have the door open in a moment."

There was a click with the door to show that the door was once locked, and the door opened up reveling the Professor. The Professor had a white lab coat on with a red shirt and, tan pants on. He was an old man off about his 60's with, his white hair on his head.

"Come in," said the Professor excitedly. "And you must be Sonic, Knuckles' friend. Come in, come in, for any friend of Knuckles is my friend too."

The office that the Professor had was filled with clutter that was covering the walls. His desk was in the middle of the room and, on the desk was an Chaos Emerald.

"You both have came at the right time," said the Professor. "I found this strange gem that looks like an Chaos Emerald that Knuckles has shown me, but when this gem is touched by a living being they become weak. Only by using some tongs, I was able to bring that gem to my office."

Looking out at the time Sonic noticed that the sun was about to set, and started looking around in a panic. Knuckles notice that Sonic was starting to panic about something, and then noticed the time.

"Hey, Professor," started Knuckles as he closed the door to the office. "My friend Sonic just recently has gotten this strange problem."

"Strange," questioned the Professor. "That coming from you it must be truly strange."

"Yeah, it is. I just wanted to warn you of it before it happens."

Sonic now realizing what Knuckles was up to turned to the door, but found the Echidna standing right in front of it. Lowering his head in defeat turned his head to the side almost back towards the Professor.

"I don't want him to see," stated an angry hedgehog. "You know what I look like." As Sonic said this was basically addressing Knuckles.

"Hey the Professor," started Knuckles.

"Do you have any idea," interrupted Sonic. "What it… Ouch!"

Sonic was trying to make his point across when he suddenly collapsed in pain. Even thought the office had no windows to tell that the sun was now gone from the sky. Sonic and Knuckles both knew because, Sonic was once again transforming in the middle of the office.


End file.
